Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${r-14-3r}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${r}$ terms together: $ {r - 3r} - 14$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {-2r} - 14$ The simplified expression is $-2r - 14$